The Love of a New Life
by Jaspers-Kitten
Summary: Things are different when Bella goes to Volterra and she might find just find her mate.
1. Volterra... Oh no

Hi this is my first story so please try and be nice about it.

Third person

Bella looked around for the first time seeing what the castle looked like, the walls slightly browning from age with the thrones of the three vampire kings sitting in the middle of the room. All the vampires in the room turn to stare at her, as if she was a new toy to a todler at christmas time. Bella just rolled her eyes at them and turned to look at the three kings who were just now sitting down.

Bella POV

I just rolled my eyes at the vampires 'Assholes' I thought as I turned to look at the three kings,"Well Edward lookes like you got your Bella back!" The overly cheerful vampire stated. Edward tried to rap his arm around me, tried being the key word as I side stepped him.

Edward just nodded his head and was about to speak when I decided to cut in by saying," Excuse me, but I believe Eddie and I are still broken up and are not getting back together at anytime so... When can I go home or am I just going to die?" Everyone just looked at me like I was crazy and the blonde king just growled at me.

"Dear Isabella you are not going to die.. Well not today anyway.. Now may I try my gift on you?" The crazy one asked.

"Sure why not Eddies gift couldn't work so go ahead and try." I said giving him my hand as he had lifted his torward me to take."Intresting... My power doesn't work on you. Jane be a dear and try yours on her." He said to a blonde who I'm guessing is Jane.

"Yes master," She replied, Jane then turned to me and said," This is going to hurt." She just stared at me, 'Trying to use her powers I guess' I thought. When Jane tried to move torward me the blonde king moved in front of me.

"You are not to touch her. Understand me." he growled out at her.

"Caius, calm down nobody is going to hurt her." Crazy guy said calmly to Caius. The other king Marcus moved to 'Aro' I thought of his name instead of 'Crazy guy'. Marcus took Aro's hand and stated to look at Caius and me. Aro justnodded his head and said,"Well it looks like we have another mated couple in our grasps." Everyone in the room turned to look at the one person that growled 'Edward' I thought as I slowly turned around to him,"Eddie remember we are not a thing. You left me in the woods and I just embraced the thought that you and I aren't mates. I had a party, I rode a motorcycle, I got drunk, and I grew a backbone." I said to him in a deathly calm voice.

"Love, we belong together. I love you and you love me." Jerkward responded.

"One I don't love you and two as you heard Cauis and I belong together not you and I. Understand?" I asked him, Edward just lunged forward grabbing me by the throat.

"You belong with me!" he roared in my face. My eyesight started to blur and go black around the edges. The last thing I heard was Cauis tearing Edward appart. Then everything went black.

Again this is my first story so don't be that mean.


	2. My crazy girl

Bella POV

'Where the hell am I' Was my first coherent thought when I felt something as smooth as chocolate melting in your mouth.I snapped my eyes open when I felt the bed dip down beside me,"What the... Caius," I said when I saw my 'mate' I thought what an ugly word it's just like claiming somebody as yours and no one else can have them 'But hey he's hot so I can't really complain'. I jumped up from where I was lying ,"Where am I?" I looked around the room there was a giant wordrobe in the corner, the bed was placed in the middle of the room covered in black silk sheets. There was a portrait of me on the wall with silk curtains hanging on the sides,"Um.. Not to be rude or anything but why is there a giant picture of me just hanging around?" I asked him.

"Um.. I was just painting and this is what I got when I was done." He said shyly, I looked over at him to see him looking down,'If only vampies could blush' I thought smugly,' I wonder how little ol me could make a vampire king almost blush' I just rolled my eyes and said,"Well it's a little odd but cute I guess."

"So you think your cute?" He asked holding back his smile.

"Cute as a button." I booped his nose and walked away back to the bed for some shut eye 'This is going to be fun'. "Wait a moment did you kill Edward?" I asked hopeful.

"No Carlise wouldn't let us." He responded almost sadly about it.

"Damn daddy C always messes with my fun." I pouted.

"You know I think I like you since of fun and excitement." Caius said chuckling lightly under his breath.

Caius POV

I didn't think a girl that fell for Cullen would have such twisted humor.' I like it' I thought as she walked away to the closet to get clothes apparently her clothes she had on 'Just weren't her style' rolled my eyes at that comment.

"What are you rolling your eyes about?" Bella asked sarcasticly.

"Just thinking about your 'style'" I said using air quotes.

"You know your a major pain in my ass already. How am I going to deal with you eternity?" She asked mostly to herself.

"You get used to it." I responded. She just started laughing her ass off at me.

"What's so funny now?" I asked.

"You used air quotes. The all mighty King Caius of Volterra uses air quotes!" Bella then started laughing even harder making herself double over almost falling in the process.'How am I going to deal with her?' I pondered.

Thanks for all the great reviews. Remember this is my first story so don't be to rube about it. Thanks.


End file.
